


Рабочие моменты

by Anri_Kohaku, KarizZa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blow Jobs, Dom Akaashi Keiji, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Love/Hate, M/M, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: Акааши — босс мафии, а Тендо и Цукишима — его подчиненные, которые не умеют стучать, прежде чем ввалиться в кабинет, зато умеют заглаживать свою вину очень убедительными способами.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Tendou Satori, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei/Tendo Satori, Tendou Satori/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Рабочие моменты

— Не надо было его злить.

На ходу расстегивая пиджак, Цукишима взлетает по лестнице. Тендо приходится перепрыгивать через две ступеньки, чтобы поспеть за его длинными ногами.

— Мы должны держаться жёстко, иначе Бокуто подомнёт нас под себя, — упорствует Тендо.

— Да, — едко усмехается Цукишима, — настолько жёстко, что буквально без вазелина. Блестящая тактика.

Он трёт запястья, хмурится и смотрит в пол. Исходящие от него волны недовольства и беспокойства Тендо ощущает кожей. 

— Кто вообще разрешил кому-то вроде тебя открывать рот на переговорах.

— Босс. — Тендо пожимает плечами. — Ставишь его решения под сомнение?

Цукишима вмиг напрягается. То есть — ещё сильнее, чем раньше. Того и гляди весь пойдёт трещинами и рассыпется.

— Я и не должен слепо поддакивать всему, что он говорит. — Цукишима поводит плечами, чуть замедляет шаг. Мечущийся взгляд выдаёт сомнения и неуверенность. — Мне платят не за то, чтобы я бездумно хвалил любую идею.

— Так значит всё-таки ставишь. Хочешь ему об этом сказать? — Тендо хищно улыбается и кивает в сторону.

Там, в конце коридора, кабинет босса, куда они оба, кажется, не сговариваясь поспешили, едва выпроводив гостей. Цукишима прослеживает направление взгляда Тендо и едва заметно дёргается: по плечам проходит рябь, уголок губ опускается вниз.

— Давай, — Тендо вальяжно засовывает руки в карманы, пружинит шаг, — раз ты такой уверенный в своей правоте, иди и поспорь о том, что нам не нужно требовать от Бокуто больше территории.

— Требовать нужно, — Цукишима выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, снова прибавляя шагу, — но не так. Хитростью и дипломатией!

Он тормозит у двери кабинета и хватается за ручку, не прекращая свой поток раздражения. Видно, здорово задело. Следить за его эмоциями даже интереснее, чем отстоять свою точку зрения. Которую Тендо всё равно ведь отстоит.

— Ты совсем не улавливаешь атмосферу на переговорах, да? — продолжает Цукишима, уже толкая дверь.

Тендо заходит вслед за ним, тут же отмечая, как изменился кабинет: всего несколько минут назад здесь было светло, как днём, всю столешницу закрывали бумаги и опустевшие чашки, а воздух дрожал от жарких споров. Сейчас же темноту разгоняет лишь свет небольшой лампы, и на столе идеальный порядок. Разве что споры продолжаются.

— Атмосфера-хуесфера, — хмыкает Тендо. — Её надо не улавливать, а задавать.

Они оба пару мгновений оглядываются по сторонам, потому что на своём привычном месте, за массивным столом, босс отсутствует. Вокруг полумрак, Тендо на взводе, Цукишима тоже, и прятки — последнее, во что оба они хотят играть. А затем мгновение тишины прерывает звонкий «вжик» молнии. 

Тендо сглатывает и осторожно поворачивает голову. По спине бегут мурашки от нехорошего предчувствия. В стороне, на диванчике под стеной, сидит Акааши, чёрный костюм сливается с обивкой, только бледно выделяется кожа в расстегнутом вороте рубашки и блестят глаза из тени — будто зверь смотрит из чащи. Цукишима рядом смиреет, и Тендо его понимает, сам ощущает себя ланью, к заднице которой примеряет свои зубы хищник.

Они молчат. Оба ждут, чтобы разговор начал другой, вот только хвалёные способности к дипломатии разом испаряются. Первым не выдерживает Акааши, и, честное слово, это худший из вариантов.

— Вы вошли без стука, — констатирует он.

Одну руку Акааши держит на воздухе, будто она в чем-то измазана и он боится испачкать одежду. Тендо уже понимает, в чём дело, но все обходит очевидную мысль по дуге.

— Дело было срочное, простите, Акааши-сан, — оправдываясь, начинает Тендо. 

— И что же это за дело? — Голос Акааши звучит ужасно. Тихо, вежливо, мягко, но от глубины и раскатистости каждого звука у Тендо волосы на загривке встают дыбом. 

— Да как-то само уже рассосалось, — смеётся Тендо и взмахивает рукой.

— Да неужели. — Вежливость Акааши трещит по швам. — А ты что скажешь, Цукишима-кун? 

Тендо слышит, как гулко сглатывает «Цукишима-кун». 

— Ничего серьезного, — кротко говорит он. — Правда. Просто Тендо вбил себе в голову очередную ерунду. 

Тендо едва не задыхается от возмущения, и там, где нужно было посмеяться, кивнуть и спастись бегством, он упрямо восклицает:

— Это ты был недоволен нашими соглашениями с Бокуто, а отдуваться что ли мне?

Он разворачивается к Цукишиме всем корпусом и сжимает кулаки. В драку лезть пока не собирается, но уже начинает закипать.

Голос Акааши — как холодная вода за шиворот.

— Вы забыли, кто здесь принимает решения? — Он вздергивает бровь.

Акааши не всегда такой жёсткий и надменный. Он ценит мнение своих приближённых, умеет принимать предложения и обсуждать то, в чем сомневается. Но сегодня, Тендо понимает, они облажались. Не то время и не то место.

— Я был занят. Пока вы меня не отвлекли.

Осознание опускается на Тендо медленно, зато сердце наоборот начинает колотиться быстрее. За раздражением на Цукишиму он так и не сложил два плюс два, а теперь вспоминает резкий звук застёгнутой ширинки и не моргая пялится на руку Акааши. Кажется, отсюда даже можно увидеть, как поблескивает смазка на кончиках пальцев.

— Тогда не будем отвлекать. — Цукишима предпринимает попытку бегства и хватает Тендо за локоть, отступая к двери. — Простите нас.

— Я не разрешал уходить. — Холодная вода превращается в лёд, и Тендо хочется натурально захныкать: такого Акааши он боится. От такого Акааши ему всегда достается по полной программе.

— Как мы можем загладить вину? — спрашивает Цукишима, быстро меняя тактику.

Тендо рад, что способность соображать тому ещё не отказала, в отличие от него самого, и быстро понимает настроение:

— Если мы можем что-нибудь сделать…

— Подойди. — Акааши манит его к себе. Тендо бросает короткий взгляд на Цукишиму, но лицо того совсем не выражает эмоций. — Нет, — резко говорит Акааши, когда Тендо делает шаг вперёд, — не так.

Тендо тяжело вздыхает и возводит глаза к потолку.

— Я делаю то, что ты велишь, но делаю это без уважения, да? — Кажется, он начинает улавливать суть.

— Именно, — губы Акааши трогает лёгкая улыбка.

— Окей. — Тендо подтягивает брюки и опускается на колени. Кажется, никто не объявил, но маленькая сессия началась сама собой.

Наклонившись вперёд, он ставит руки на пол и так, на четвереньках, направляется в сторону Акааши. Одной этой позы достаточно, чтобы внутри всколыхнулось предвкушение, будто рефлекс, вбитый в тело постоянной дрессировкой. Еще и брюки натягиваются при каждом шаге, пережимают пах и тесно-тесно прилегают к заднице. Тендо надеется, что Цукишима смотрит. Иначе для кого он так красиво виляет бедрами.

— Значит, вы сомневаетесь в моей способности здраво и взвешенно принимать решения, — задумчиво говорит Акааши. Он даже не скрывает удовольствия во взгляде на Тендо. И вообще-то сомневался Цукишима, а отдуваться почему-то ему.

Тендо заканчивает ползти, только когда Акааши делает жест рукой: довольно. Ещё один — сядь, и Тендо садится на пятки практически между ног Акааши. И тот раздвигает их шире. Тендо чувствует, как рабочий день (вообще-то, все еще) катится в одно место.

— Что теперь? — решается спросить Тендо, нетерпеливо ерзая на полу.

Ему не раз вменяли, что язык его — враг ему же, но Тендо другого мнения: язык его — способен довести до оргазма за три минуты, так что можно и простить пару не к месту сорвавшихся фраз. Лишь бы только Акааши об этом тоже помнил.

— Теперь, — Акааши склоняется ближе, заглядывает Тендо в лицо, — закрыть свой рот и не открывать, пока я не скажу.

Несмотря на жесткий тон, он запускает руку в волосы Тендо, ерошит и перебирает пряди так, что тот мгновенно чувствует себя самым хорошим мальчиком на свете, даром что хвостом не виляет. Тендо толкается макушкой в ладонь, блаженно щурится на такое редкое проявление ласки и еще несколько секунд наслаждается иллюзиями, пока жестокая реальность не сносит воздушные замки под самый фундамент. С запозданием доходит: этой самой рукой Акааши дрочил, и сейчас вовсе не гладит, а нагло вытирает её о волосы Тендо.

Очень хотелось бы съязвить по этому поводу, но приказ молчать Тендо усвоил с первого раза. Вместо этого он поднимает на Акааши тоскливый «за что?» взгляд, а тот отвечает легким движением бровей. «За то» как бы говорят его темные глаза. А потом ладонь чуть сильнее давит на затылок. Тендо медленно тянет руки к ширинке Акааши и оглядывается на Цукишиму через плечо. Тот своим видом сейчас очень сильно напоминает Джона Траволту из всем известной сцены.

— Мне уйти? — осторожно спрашивает он, когда Тендо расстегивает молнию на брюках Акааши.

— Стой где стоишь, — приказывает тот.

Лучше бы Акааши велел ему уйти, честное слово. Тендо оттягивает резинку трусов и достает все ещё твердый член. Он, конечно, в курсе, что между Акааши и Цукишимой происходит кое-что, как и Цукишима, конечно же, в курсе, что у Тендо есть кое-что с Акааши, однако все это как бы… ну… короче. Что вообще происходит? Ему что, сосать Акааши прямо при Цукишиме, а тот будет просто стоять в дверях и пялиться на них? Или еще хуже — в окно? Почему бы ему тогда тоже не занять чем-нибудь свой надменный рот, из которого вечно вылетают упреки в сторону Тендо? Он бы в два счёта нашел отличное применение этим четко очерченным тонким губам, которые явно могли кое-что получше, чем вечно изгибаться в усмешке.

За стремительным полетом фантазии Тендо не успел заметить, как возбудился настолько, что заглотил член Акааши одним движением до самого горла. От чувства заполненности, граничащего с дискомфортом, пряного запаха и подрагивающих в волосах пальцев его накрывает так, что голова кружится. Тендо медленно выпускает член изо рта, сглатывает и принимается вылизывать ствол по всей длине, не жалея слюны, а потом насаживается снова. На этот раз идёт до того плавно, что Тендо не сдерживает гортанного стона. Плоть пульсирует во рту, челюсть немного ноет, но так классно, что на небольшие неудобства Тендо просто забивает. И Акааши нравится настолько, что бёдра дрожат от удовольствия.

В голове клубится туман, и только одна вещь остаётся кристально ясной: осознание, что Цукишима все еще здесь. Его присутствие, прямо как и стояк в штанах Тендо, не даёт покоя. 

— Кей, — зовёт Акааши, сбросив напускную вежливость. 

Сердце застывает в ожидании, что же будет дальше: он скажет тому проваливать, поманит к себе? Может быть, поставит на колени рядом с Тендо и придется делиться? 

— Да? — отзывается Цукишима так тихо, что его голос едва не теряется за влажными звуками минета.

— Сними с себя всё.

Следом повисает тишина. Тендо отчётливо представляет полные сомнения глаза, сжавшийся до точки зрачок, румянец, который так легко заметить на светлой коже. Наконец, слышится шорох одежды: пиджак падает на пол, за ним рубашка. Когда звякает металлом ремень, Тендо не выдерживает и изворачивается так, чтобы взглянуть, при этом не выпустив член изо рта. Пальцы Акааши тут же стягивают волосы на затылке. Боль обжигает и лучше любых слов говорит: даже не вздумай отвлекаться, так что Тендо возвращается к своему делу.

— Хорошо, — выдыхает Акааши, возможно, обращаясь к обоим сразу. — Теперь иди сюда.

Он похлопывает ладонью по подлокотнику, и Цукишима, как послушный домашний зверёк, усаживается туда. В поле зрения его острые колени, поджарые икры. Тендо косится, пытаясь ухватить побольше просто из любопытства. Он ещё ни разу не видел Цукишиму без одежды, кроме единственного случая, когда снял с него рубашку, чтобы обработать рану. Тогда и разглядывать-то времени не было, а сейчас обстановка располагает. Откровенно пялиться ему не дает только рука, всё ещё лежащая на затылке и напоминающая: кто выделывается — тот получает наказание.

Тендо старается не торопить события, наслаждаться тем, что есть, не отвлекаться на то, что происходит вокруг. Даже на звуки мокрых поцелуев. Даже на эти безобразно пошлые вздохи, которые вдруг издает Цукишима — и кто бы подумал, что он так умеет! Хотя Акааши любого доведёт, он способен. Тендо разрывается между желанием дальше насаживаться горлом на его член или почувствовать его язык у себя во рту. Всё тело вибрирует от возбуждения, мешая сосредоточиться, и едва Акааши перестаёт сжимать его волосы в кулаке, он воспринимает это как разрешение поднять голову. После глубокого вдоха он выпаливает:

— Я тоже хочу.

Поцелуев, прикосновений, больше внимания.

Слюна, которую он не успел сглотнуть, стекает по подбородку. У Акааши губы тоже влажные и уголки едва заметно изогнуты вверх.

— Ну что ж... — Акааши расслабляется на спинке дивана, делает приглашающий жест рукой.

Тендо стреляет взглядом в Цукишиму — тот выглядит таким же неуверенным и заинтригованным, как и сам Тендо. Румянец стекает с его щёк вниз по шее, пятнами расцвечивает белую кожу груди — словно красные бутоны на снегу. Или клубника в сливках. Тендо облизывается и лезет к Акааши на колени.

Тендо знает — он длинный, нескладный, вовсе не грациозный, но Акааши все равно холит его, будто крошку, поддерживает за поясницу, гладит, по спине. Тендо ёрзает на его коленях, притираясь пахом, как бы говорит: «Посмотри, до чего ты меня довёл, а лучше сделай с этим что-нибудь поскорее». И наконец наклоняется к губам. Он не ощущает вкус Цукишимы, ничего такого, но достаточно просто знать, что секунду назад он вылизывал рот Акааши, чтобы поцелуй заиграл новыми красками. Тендо чувствует себя втянутым во что-то новое и волнующее. Это подстегивает быть смелее.

Оторвавшись от поцелуя, он признается на ухо Акааши:

— Его тоже хочу.

У Акааши вырывается тихий смешок.

— Скажи это громче.

Вздохнув, Тендо смотрит в потолок, потом в стену, только потом на Цукишиму. Он еще не забыл, что пять минут назад они ругались и чуть не влипли в проблемы, потому что кое-кто слишком вредный. Иногда кажется, что Цукишима для того и живет, чтобы создавать неприятности. Если он сейчас из своей вредности откажет — это будет удар прямо по гордости Тендо.

Тендо рискует все равно.

— Я сказал, что хочу его тоже, — повторяет он, глядя Цукишиме в глаза.

Цукишима надменно вздергивает бровь, поводит плечом, даже подбородок задирает выше — раздражение бурлит внутри Тендо, вырывается шипением сквозь зубы. Цукишима мстительно улыбается, скотина такая. Акааши улыбается тоже — прищуривается, склоняет голову к плечу, и смотрит на Цукишиму. Тонкие брови складываются в недоверчивую линию, в уголках глаз легкая «да неужели?» усмешка.

— Наедине ты по-другому говорил, — без тени сожалений выдаёт его Акааши.

— Аха? — Тендо смотрит, как с Цукишимы слетает вся его хорошесть, рот искривляется в недовольную гримасу, глаза сверкают, щеки пылают от стыда. — И что же ты там говорил? Мечтал о моем здоровом крепком члене? И это при Акааши-то? Ну у тебя и припекло, видать, приятель.

— Пошёл ты, — кривится Цукишима.

— Если только в тебя.

— Детки, — Акааши поднимает обе руки и гладит их обоих, медленно, ласково, — не ссорьтесь.

Он заглядывает в глаза им обоим, и Тендо даже чувствует, что это не приказ и не угроза, а искренняя просьба. Рука Акааши скользит вдоль позвоночника Тендо и поселяется на шее, треплет короткие волосы там; то же самое с Цукишимой. Тендо даже какое-то время ожидает, что сейчас Акааши толкнет их друг к другу и велит «а теперь — целуйтесь», но ничего такого не происходит. Тендо пялится на Цукишиму, Цукишима — на Тендо, секунды бегут, Акааши — образчик терпения.

— Ладно. — Цукишима лопается первым. — Мир?

— И дружба, и жвачка. Только поцелуй меня. — Тендо скалится во все тридцать два и тянется вперёд.

Цукишима медлит, смотрит на Тендо из-под ресниц. Заставляет Тендо чувствовать себя неуверенно. Заставляет Тендо воспринимать его, будто какой-то приз или награду. Заставляет Тендо как будто бы добиваться себя. Продажная шкура, думает Тендо, да тебя сюда только потому и взяли, что набил себе цену, как аукционист на торгах.

Потом Цукишима встречает его рот на полпути, и, в принципе… Тендо приплатил бы ему ещё немного сверху, чисто из своих. 

Поцелуи Цукишимы такие же наглые, злые, как и его взгляд, его ухмылка, весь он сам. Он прижимается так, что губы саднит, острые резцы проходятся по нижней губе, языки сталкиваются. Тендо в восторге.

Прикоснувшись к коленке, он ведёт выше, исследует на ощупь все то, что не успел разглядеть. Кожа безумно мягкая, так и представляются бесчисленные баночки кремов и лосьонов, которыми должны быть завалены шкафчики Цукишимы. Зато мышцы — камень, и сухожилия — натянутые струны. Тендо специально сдавливает сильнее в самом верху бедра, чтобы лучше прочувствовать, и Цукишима забавно дёргается. 

— Только попробуй еще раз… — шипит он. Конец фразы теряется в поцелуе.

Все это новое, непривычное, и Тендо не хочет возвращаться к спорам так быстро. К тому же Акааши даёт им время. Наверное, смотрит и наслаждается своим личным шоу. Его пальцы перебирают волосы на затылке, как бы подначивая продолжать, а потом спускаются по плечу и смыкаются вокруг запястья. Куда-то тянут. В ладонь упирается скользкая головка, и Тендо реагирует раньше, чем успевает подумать: обхватывает член, дрочит быстрыми, уверенными движениями, пусть иногда и сбивается. Сразу двое — это слишком много для его рассеянного внимания. Толком различить не получается, кто вздыхает так соблазнительно-сладко — Цукишима или Акааши, а может, он сам?

Потеряв остатки скромности, он свободной рукой трогает ещё мягкий член Цукишимы. Точнее, едва задевает подушечками пальцев, и его тут же отталкивают. Цукишима рычит в поцелуй, а Тендо мстительно прикусывает его язык. Ну, нельзя так нельзя. Просто интересно, если бы Акааши сказал, что надо, Цукишима бы по-прежнему отпирался? Или раздвинул бы колени как послушный мальчик. Тендо надеется, что ещё будет возможность проверить.

— Хорошо смотритесь вместе. — Голос Акааши сейчас — чистый мёд, он выцепляет Тендо из потока фантазий, льётся на кожу обжигающим жаром.

Тендо отрывается от Цукишимы, чтобы узнать, как Акааши смотрит на них — ему нравится? Они возбуждают его вот так, вылизывая друг друга, сидя у него на коленях? Хочет ли он их трахнуть, или продолжать смотреть? Тендо смотрит Акааши в глаза — но едва ли даже секунду. Потому что Цукишима, дорвавшийся, жадный и липкий, не отстаёт от рта Тендо. Вылизывает уголок и линию челюсти, а под ней подцепляет клыками тонкую, чувствительную кожу на шее. Тендо хватается за член Акааши, как будто это может удержать его от потери рассудка, дрочит жёстко и быстро, пока Цукишима вытряхивает его из пиджака и рубашки, впивается в его плечо, щиплет за сосок — безжалостно и так хорошо.

— Прикончи меня, — велит Акааши, затылок тяжело пружинит об упругую спинку дивана, глаза сияют из-под ресниц, как чёрные бриллианты — Тендо понятия не имеет, есть ли такие, но уже хочет отыскать парочку для Акааши. 

— Я пытаюсь, — задыхается Тендо. Он уже голый на одно плечо и половину торса, и Цукишима — весь на нем. И, чёрт, он прекрасен.

— Тендо, — клацает зубами Акааши — и это уже не шутки. 

Тендо бодает Цукишиму лбом в висок, перехватывает член Акааши крепче, и расправляется с ним в жёстком, безжалостном ритме. Пока Цукишима, чёртов мудак, играется с его волосами, дразнит хрящик уха горячим, влажным дыханием, и цепляет мочку зубами.

Когда Акааши кончает, Тендо и себя чувствует выжатым, будто после забега. Он ненадолго утыкается в плечо Цукишимы, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Умница, — доносится до него голос Акааши. — Можешь ведь не болтать, а делать.

Похвала отдается внутри приятным тягучим чувством — смесь гордости и предвкушения. Он хорошо поработал, а значит заслужил награду. Вскинув голову, Тендо смотрит на Акааши с нескрываемым ожиданием.

— Сначала убери за собой, — усмехается тот, кивая вниз.

Тендо опускает взгляд на ладонь, испачканную спермой, и несколько секунд пытается сообразить, что с этим делать. Салфеток у него с собой нет, а об одежду вытереть будет некрасиво. Из нескладных размышлений выдергивает Цукишима.

— Дай мне.

— А может, лучше ты мне? — отзывается Тендо, прежде чем понимает, о чем тот говорит. — Оу. Точно… На?

Он почти тычет рукой в лицо Цукишиме — тот перехватывает предплечье в последний момент, крепко удерживая на месте. А потом открывает рот и высовывает язык, пока смотрит прямо в глаза. В этот момент Тендо напрочь забывает, что собирался делать, зачем он здесь и кто он вообще такой. Зрелище слишком потрясающее. Цукишима наверняка специально старается, чтобы выбить его из колеи. В обычной жизни он никогда таким вот не бывает — таким горячим, развязным. Его взгляд из-под ресниц выжигает. Язык влажно скользит по пальцам, вылизывает один за другим, добирается до ладони. Тендо бросает в жар так, будто ему уже отсасывают.

― Я до смерти хочу тебя, серьёзно, пожалуйста, можно? ― Тендо слышит собственный голос так, будто он и не его вовсе, будто это кто-то другой частит ему в ухо, пока Тендо глаз не может отвести от языка Цукишимы. 

Которым тот проводит длинную линию от сходящей с ума вены на запястье до кончика среднего пальца Тендо ― медленно, задумчиво и глядя в глаза.

― Нет, ― говорит он наконец, и у Тендо, кажется, разбито сердце.

Он хнычет сквозь сжатые зубы, тоскливо и безнадёжно, жмурясь и сжимая член сквозь брюки.

― Не сегодня, ― добавляет Цукишима, и Тендо хоть и становится чуточку легче, но в целом ощущения как в тот раз, когда Семи вытащил ему пулю из плеча, заклеил дырку пластырем и сказал «Жить будешь». 

― Всё в порядке. ― Мягкий голос Акааши оборачивается вокруг Тендо тёплым одеялом, утешающий и уютный, и Тендо хочет с благодарностью уткнуться ему в плечо. Вот только говорит Акааши не с ним. Опять. ― Делай как тебе хочется.

Акааши бережно накрывает щёку Цукишимы ладонью и обводит скулу большим пальцем. В его улыбке и взгляде столько тепла, что Тендо становится обидно ― всерьёз. Он смотрит на ласку Акааши с завистью и не понимает, чем он так не угодил?

― Я позабочусь о тебе. ― Акааши скользит второй ладонью по бедру Тендо, и в любой нормальный день от этого тона в голосе Акааши у него бы слёзы счастья на глаза навернулись.

― У меня ещё оставались дела, так что... ― Тендо пожимает плечами. Брови Акааши взлетают вверх. 

― Так не пойдёт. ― Ладонь Акааши перебирается на внутреннюю сторону бедра, тёплая тяжесть заставляет член Тендо дёрнуться от интереса. ― Ты должен извинить Кея. Ему нужно время.

Акааши дарит Тендо ободряющую улыбку и вот спасибо ― теперь он начинает чувствовать себя бездушным мудакам, которому лишь бы забраться в чужие штаны. Что за чёртов день чёртовых расстройств. Тендо как никогда в жизни жаждет немного такого непривычного для него комфортинга. 

― Нет, я… ― подаёт голос Цукишима, и их с Акааши головы синхронно обращаются в его сторону. Взгляд Цукишимы мечется между ними, а выражение лица, будто он уже пожалел, что открыл рот. ― Я не совсем. Против. Не настолько, чтобы… Мы все ещё можем, ну… Эм-м. Чёрт. 

Он резко выдыхает, отчаявшись подобрать слова. Вместо этого перебирается поближе, втискивается между Акааши и подлокотником дивана. Теперь Тендо выше него и смотрит сверху вниз в ожидании, что же будет дальше. Хотя ничего хорошего он больше не ждёт.

— Иди сюда, — говорит Цукишима, берёт его лицо обеими руками, заставляет наклониться к себе.

И снова целует. Только на этот раз мягко и нежно, одними губами, неторопливо. К такому подвоху Тендо был не готов. Он сдается моментально, продается весь полностью. Если Цукишима решил его обворовать сегодня с нормальным сексом — чёрт с ним, лишь бы не отпускал ещё немного.

Постепенно поцелуй становится увереннее, в прикосновения возвращается прежняя дерзость, без которой Цукишиму невозможно представить. В ответ кровь вскипает с новой силой.

— Ну зачем ты дразнишь, — всхлипывает Тендо, не отрываясь от его губ.

Акааши тем временем ненавязчиво принимается за ремень и ширинку. Тендо, слишком увлеченный, даже не замечает, пока проворные пальцы не дотрагиваются до члена, вытаскивая его из белья. Он вздрагивает, воздух исчезает из легких.

— Тебе этого недостаточно? — спрашивает Цукишима, и его ладонь тоже оборачивается вокруг члена.

― Мне? ― Тендо прикусывает нижнюю губу, и клык врезается так глубоко, что от боли вырывается стон. Или от удовольствия. ― Мне никогда не бывает достаточно.

Тендо вновь притягивает Цукишиму к себе, но целоваться толком не получается. Две руки орудуют у него в паху, и Тендо утопает в долгожданном внимании. Его дыхание оседает паром на коже Цукишимы, который ловит его стоны ртом, сцеловывает, глотает и пожирает, довольно и жадно. Тендо плывёт, когда кто-то обхватывает его мошонку, мнёт и тянет за яйца, отчего хочется откинуть голову назад и взвыть по-собачьи ― Тендо так и делает. Цукишима не медля вцепляется ему в горло.

― Вот так, хорошо, ты такой хороший, ― воркует Акааши. Тендо начинает трясти.

Боль от укуса и бесконечная ласка в словах Акааши бьют таким контрастом, что не остается сил сопротивляться. Чувства взлетают на пик и выплескиваются оргазмом. Тендо не сваливается на пол только потому, что его поддерживают под спину. Он нежится в горячих волнах, которые прокатываются по телу, и даже не злится на то, что Цукишима вытирает руку о его рубашку. Он припомнит это когда-нибудь потом. А сейчас он ещё слишком доволен и благодарен. Да и как злиться, когда Акааши мягко целует за ухом. Хочется только жмуриться от блаженства и мурлыкать.

— Ну а ты? — тянет Тендо, дёргает бровью с намеком и опускает взгляд вниз, чтобы обнаружить, что за это время Цукишима наконец проникся атмосферой — его возбуждение вполне заметно.

Тендо приятно осознавать, что это и его заслуга: Цукишиме понравилось его целовать, прикасаться к нему, слышать его стоны.

— Чего бы ты хотел? — спрашивает Акааши, и Цукишима неуверенно ведет плечом.

— Одеться, — отвечает он с какой-то вопросительной интонацией.

Ну надо же, вспомнил о неловкости в такой момент.

— Давай я отсосу тебе, — предлагает Тендо, не собираясь отпускать его так просто.

— Ты разве не устал? — Цукишима ведёт бровью — не то раздражённо, не то удивлённо. 

— О, детка, я могу всю ночь! — И Тендо даже не врёт. У него есть свидетель, который сидит прямо здесь.

Цукишима фыркает, непонятно чем позабавленный. Будто кто-то здесь шутит.

— Ну раз так… — Он склоняет голову, и в глазах мелькает опасный проблеск. А может, это всего лишь стекла очков бликуют. — Только не думай, что я потом буду тебе что-то должен.

Тендо скалится в ответ.

— Считай это благотворительностью.

Тендо спускается на пол — на место уже привычное — и в коленях знакомо тянет от соприкосновения с твердой поверхностью. Это по-своему возбуждает.

Акааши тем временем втаскивает Цукишиму к себе на бедра, будто тот ничего не весит, заставляет его откинуться назад и своими коленями разводит его ноги в стороны.

Цукишима перед Тендо — как готовое, отлично отсервированное блюдо. Море белых сливок с медовыми разводами и клубничной пеной. И вишенка на торте — его покрасневшее лицо. Он может и отказался сегодня от секса с проникновением, но вот это уже достаточно откровенно и горячо. Тендо голодно облизывается. Он проводит по внутренней стороне бёдер ногтями, оставляя на белоснежной коже розовые полосы. Наклоняется и берет в рот, не размениваясь на долгие ласки. Он сразу принимается за дело со всем старанием, потому что хочет увидеть выражение лица Цукишимы, когда тот кончит за рекордно короткое время. И хочет увидеть его лицо, когда Цукишима не выдержит и сам попросит ещё. Наверное, понадобится не один день, прежде чем он наступит на горло своей гордости, но Тендо уже сейчас знает, что дождётся.

У Цукишимы подрагивают бедра, иногда он будто бы пытается толкнуться навстречу, но в его положении не так много свободы для действий. Ему остаётся только сдаться и принимать удовольствие.

— Нравится? — спрашивает Тендо, хотя и так уверен, что да.

— Не отвлекайся, — пытается съязвить Цукишима, но голос его подводит: получается сбивчивый шепот, почти мольба.

Акааши тоже не остается в стороне, он вылизывает и покусывает шею Цукишимы, совсем не жалея силы, судя по лиловым отметинам, а пальцами перекатывает затвердевшие соски. Акааши словно идеальная рама для этой картины: нуарный костюм, аспидная буря локонов, два тлеющих уголька глаз и нефтяной котёл души. Густой, грязной и огнеопасной. В его руках Цукишима кажется таким чистым, невинным даже, или ангельским, или совершенным. 

Тендо зажмуривает глаза, потому что пошёл ты, Цукишима, Тендо не проведёшь. Он сильнее втягивает щёки, резче движет головой, и вся хорошесть Цукишимы осыпается штукатуркой, под ней — грязные ругательства, протяжные стоны и невежливые толчки в самую глубину горла на пике оргазма. Так-то лучше, думает Тендо, глядя на Цукишиму из-под ресниц, пока высасывает его досуха. Никаких ангельских инсинуаций в его смену.

Цукишима пытается отдышаться, в неосознанном жесте закрывает половину лица рукой, и очки съезжают с переносицы.

— Что ж, это было быстро, — резюмирует Тендо, чем заслуживает мрачный взгляд в свою сторону, но какой-то он не в полную силу — так, для галочки. Глаза у Цукишимы слишком густо заволокло туманом, чтобы они могли выглядеть строго.

Акааши помогает ему сдвинуть ноги и сесть удобнее. Потом смотрит на Тендо.

— Иди ко мне, — зовет он.

И тот без промедления перебирается на диван, жмется к боку Акааши.

— Мы прощены за то, что ворвались без стука?

Акааши усмехается. В чертах его лица появляется приятная мягкость. Вечно с ним так: за один вечер то в жар, то в холод, от страха до возбуждения один шаг, жёсткость сменяется лаской, если заслужить. Тендо вроде бы выучил правила игры, но привыкнуть невозможно.

— Вполне. — Пальцы Акааши приглаживают растрепавшиеся пряди у него за ухом. — А в чем была ваша проблема все-таки?

Он интересуется на этот раз без угрозы в голосе, скорее с искренним любопытством. Тендо все равно нервно сглатывает и переглядывается с Цукишимой. Ни один из них не спешит заново развязывать спор.

— В другой раз, — говорит Цукишима за них двоих. — Обсудим это в рабочее время.

Акааши одобрительно мычит и гладит их обоих по затылку, будто они дали правильный ответ и прошли этот тест.


End file.
